Red Hood(Outlaws)
Red Hood (real name Jason Peter Todd,born August 16th, 1999) was the second Robin. the former proege of Batman when the previous Robin, Dick Grayson become Nightwing He was member of Young Justice(The Team former name) but die by at the hands of the Joker, Batman's arch nemesis.later resurrect by Talia al Ghul ''', '''Batman '''former lover by using '''Lazarus Pit. He spend years after resurrect training by League of Assassin , All-Caste '''and various mentor around the world become '''Red Hood founding Outlaw '''group of teenage Anti-hero Personality Jason Todd personality different than his predecessor and successor Jason possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far in his actions as Robin despite his natural talents and aptitude under Batman's guidance. After his resuurection he became vengeful and wanted to kill Joker.he was ruthless, calculating, and appeared to be somewhat apathetic to the moral code that Batman taugth him but still has strong sense of justice to protect victims from criminal.He use more lethal to punish ciminals. Physical Appearance Red Hood is a teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair Powers and abilities '''Powers Red Hood possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning Abilities * Lazarus-Enhanced Capabilities: As of his perfect resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, he regenerates from injuries at a very fast rate, allowing him to perfectly cheat death on several occasions. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability has been enhanced. * Peak Physical Condition: By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes, just as Batman is. His strength, reflexes, stamina, and durability are practically equal to that of Dick Grayson. * Master Martial Artist: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his resurrection, he gained more training and demonstrated himself to be far more skilled than before.Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have studied over half-a dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Kickboxing, and Tae Kwon Do. He has received extensive training from Batman, and after his resurrection, had traveled the world, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. * Master Marksman: '''Having been trained by Batman, Jason has perfect aim when using birdarang and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. * '''Tactical Analysis: '''Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. * '''Expert Acrobat: In his training as Robin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Batman Family around just to test his speed. * Skilled Swordsman: Jason Todd has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman, able to keep up with the likes of Ra's Al Ghul. * Skilled detective: Jason has shown some skill as a detective. * Multi-Lingual: Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian being his weakest. * Genius-Level Intellect: After being adopted by Bruce, Jason received an excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Bruce thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organised as the Red Hood. * Expert Bomb assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices, in contrast to Batman demonstrated ability. * Expert Vehicular Driver: Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters. Equipment * Red Hood Costume: Following his resurrection, Jason took on the Joker's old mantle of the Red Hood. His interpretation, however, involved jeans, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacket. He wears two masks. The first being a red domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he can store items. His second mask was a metallic red hood, which offered many of the same functions as his mask, though also added better protection for his face. * Holographic computer: A standard piece of equipment used by all young heroes under Batman's tutelage. Jason use his memory to create new computer to Red Hood costume but the computing functionality similiar * Gadgets: following his resurrection, Talia al Ghul aqquired Kord Industries, giving Jason access to Batman-level weaponry and gadgets * Zip-Kick - Was similar to Robin's Zip Kick where Jason propelled himself toward the targeted foe. * Handguns - Jason was equipped with two dual action guns that he could use in predator combat. * Flashbang - Jason used Flashbang Grenades to stun enemies and escape from armed thugs. They could also be used to initiate a ranged beatdown. * Grapnel Gun - Jason also had a grapnel gun that similar to Batman, the Bat family . He uses this gadget as Red Hood too. * All-Blades: a pair of mystical blades made out of copper designed to kill magic-based threats, such as the Untitled. The blades are powered by the soul of the wielder